XxThe Mysteries of FrancexX
by ixmissxmyxmind
Summary: As she stepped onto the plane that would take her to France, she had no idea what would happen next. Her cousin Micah introduced her to his best friend, Edward Cullen. ExB AxJ EmxR. edited by lizardbreath966. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Chapter1.

Bella's POV

I stepped into the limo that my father told me to use on my way to the airport. I personally thought it was unnecessary, but he used the puppy dog eyes that I could not say "no" to. The drive there was the longest drive I have ever had in my entire lifetime. I decided to take out my favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice_, and began to read. I was lost in my book when suddenly the door flew open, and I noticed we were at the airport. I swiftly stepped out of the warm car, grabbing my suitcase, and started for the airport.

As I boarded the plane, I wondered what would happen in France when I got there. I hoped it would be nothing embarrassing.

I remembered when I was new to school last year, and I accidentally stepped on a couple of ketchup packets and everyone quietly laughed to themselves. From then on, everyone referred to me as weird or stupid. I never have had friends before but that didn't stop me from trying. Everyone walked far away from me so I never really got the chance. My father thought that if I went to a new school, I could get a fresh start.

After torturing hours of listening to the couple in front of me argue, I finally pulled out my iPod and drifted to sleep. I woke when the intercom told the passengers that the plane would be landing in a couple of minutes. I packed my things and waited for the airplane to land. With a light thud, the plane hit the street and started to slow. I quickly stood up when it came to a complete stop. I basically ran out of the plane causing people to murmur complaints under their breath.

I breathed in the fresh air when I exited the plane. I stood there for who knows how long. But then I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Before I could turn around, I felt arms wrap themselves around me in a death grip. I was about to scream when I heard a chuckle by my ear, then the iron arms let me go. Then I turned around to see my cousin, Micah, and then started cracking up.

"You can get so scared Bells," Micah chuckled.

"Well sorry for acting human!" I replied laughing.

"You are such a wimp," he murmured while turning around. I let that one pass, but someday he would regret ever saying those things to me anymore. I wondered where he was taking me but then I realized that we were still at the airport. I ran to keep up with him so I wouldn't get left behind. I climbed in his Toyota and he sped off.

"So where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"First home so you can pack, then we are going to my friends house."

"Oh, okay." I said with disappointment clear in my voice.

"Something wrong?" Micah asked with concern.

"No," I said a little too quickly, making him chuckle.

When we got home, I had to unpack my suitcase then go to his friend's house. I really didn't want to meet him, so I slowly put everything away, though it only took five minutes. I went downstairs swiftly and saw Micah on the leather couch asleep. I really didn't want to wake him because I did not want to go to his friend's house. A couple minutes passed by when his home phone rang. He flung himself off the couch and ran to answer it.

"Hello?" Micah asked in a sleepy tone. "Oh, Sorry! I fell asleep and _somebody_ didn't wake me up!" He glared at me. "Okay I'll be there in a few."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Micah asked furiously. I just shrugged.

"Ugh! What am I going to do with you?" he mumbled to himself. He walked off to his room and slammed the door.

Uh oh, I thought to myself. As I waited for him to come back, I sat on the leather couch. A couple minutes passed and he was still in his room, so I went to my room and grabbed my bag and put my iPod, Pride and Prejudice, and a few chocolate bars in it, then I ran back downstairs.

"Hurry up!" I yelled so he could hear. "You take forever!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Micah yelled back annoyed. "Patience is a virtue." I rolled my eyes.

"Are we going to go or what?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"My friend isn't _that_ hot," he chuckled.

"That isn't what I meant, you idiot! I just want to get this over with," I said getting angry. He just laughed and walked off to his truck. "Ugh!" I said as I walked to the Toyota. I got in and then he took off. I was clearly annoyed with Micah so I looked out the window seeing the scenery rush by. I took out my iPod and started listening to _My Dirty Little Secret_ and closed my eyes.

"Bells we're here," Micah said quietly.

"Okay," I said wishing that I would not have to go through this. I stepped out of the truck and followed him to the huge mansion. Micah knocked five times then the door flew open.

"Hello, Micah! Come on in," said a pixie-like girl who was about my age.

"Hi, Alice. This is my cousin Isabella." He said pointing to me.

I glared at him, "Bella," I corrected.

"Does it really matter?" he asked irritated.

"No I just like to piss you off," I giggled.

"You little-"

"Okay, let's go inside," interrupted Alice. I followed Micah into the house- no scratch that- mansion. There was a huge room in the front, which I guess that they took down some walls, and the back wall was all glass. There was a Plasma T.V. on the sidewall, and a couch surrounded it. I took it all in, but then I saw the grand piano. It was white with a gold trim in the top and bottom of it.

"Hello, Isabella. It is so nice to meet you," said a gorgeous woman with brown hair probably in her 20s. "I'm Esme Cullen."

I shot a glare at Micah, "Bella." I looked around the Cullen family.

"Bella, that is Emmett," he pointed to a man who had dark curly hair that looked like a serious weight lifter. "Rosalie," he pointed to a girl who was beautiful. She had blond hair and looked like a model. "Alice," he nodded in the direction of the pixie-like girl. "Jasper," he pointed to a blond, leaner man that still had muscle. "Carlisle," he nodded to what looked like the father, had blonde hair. "And Edward," he pointed to a bronze haired man who looked like he had no muscle compared to Emmett or Jasper. "Everyone, this is my cousin, Isabella."

"Are you trying to be annoying?" I asked annoyed. "Cause if you are, you are truly succeeding."

"Aw, don't be like that, cuz. I know you don't like to be called Isabella, but it is too funny to see you annoyed," Micah replied chuckling to himself.

"Two can play at that game, Buddy," I shot right back. Micah shivered.

"Buddy?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah. He hates it," I said evilly.

"Why does he hate it, Isabella?" he asked me.

"Not you too!" I said as I fell on my knees. I faked crying to see what would happen.

"I'm sor-" Emmett began but was then cut off by my annoying cousin.

"Don't finish that sentence. Don't believe her cries!" he said this, as if when Emmett finished his sentence, he would die. I was laughing but covered it up with sobs. I was laughing so hard my eyes started to water. I stood up so that Micah could see my face. I believed he thought I was crying. Then Esme, the mother figure of the Cullens, came to me and hugged me with an iron grasp. Then I whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, I'm fooling him. He hates it when he thinks I cry," I explained to her in a whisper. "Please go along."

She just patted my back as if to say yes. Esme led me to the bathroom and went in.

"So what do you want me to do?" she asked in a hushed tone.

I smiled "All I want you to do is tell your family to play along. Okay?" I said in a tone to match hers. After that, she pulled out her phone and texted all her family members that were worrying outside of the bathroom. She pressed send and then turned back to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Edwards POV

Emse took her to the bathroom to talk to her about something. I was immediately frustrated that she was blocking her mind so I couldn't hear her thoughts. Then I tried to read Bella's mind, but I was only getting a blank wall. I could tell I was getting mad when Jasper entered my mind.

"_Are you okay, Edward?_" He asked with concern in his thoughts. I just nodded my head to say yes, so no one thought I was retarded or something like that.

"_Why are you so mad? Is it because of the girl?_" Jasper thought. I shook my head for two reasons: To answer his question and to tell him to leave me alone. I hoped he would get the message.

Before I cold do anything, my cell phone buzzed. A look of confusion came across my face when I saw that it was Esme. Before I could look to see what she wanted, Emmett's cell phone rang, too. A couple seconds later, I heard Jasper's, Rosalie's Alice's, Carlisle's and Emmett's cells buzz as well. We all looked at the message at the same time, which made Micah laugh. It said,

"**_This is a joke, so play along with it. I will contact you if I need you to do something for her, okay?_**

**_XxEsmexX_**"

"So I didn't offend her or anything?" Emmett asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well that explains it! It's totally what we need, another trickster," Rosalie said with sarcasm in her voice.

"I wonder if she will go shopping with me! That would be so awesome!" Alice exclaimed excitedly with her tiny pixie-like voice.

"This will be fun to watch!" Jasper said it like he was going to go to a concert to his favorite band.

"What is Esme doing? Why is she going along? I will never know." Carlisle shook his head.

"What did they all get? And most importantly, where is Bella?" Micah asked, concerned.

I just stood there shaking my head. What was that about? I will never know. A couple seconds later, the door flew open and out came a teary-eyed Bella. I could tell that she was faking now if I looked close enough. She quieted down a bit. All I could see her do was glare at Micah. I still shook my head in confusion. I saw in the corner of my eyes that Emmett took out his phone, pressed a few buttons, and then pressed send.

Bella's POV

I got a text from an unfamiliar person. I took out my phone from my back pocket and read the text.

"**_What do you want me to do?" It read. "I want to be in this!_**

**_.:Emmett:."_**

I laughed, but then wondered what Micah did to deserve revenge from Emmett.

"**_What did he do to you to deserve your revenge?_**

**_Bell"_** I replied. A smile tugged on the corner of my lips, but I struggled to control it.

"Bells, who is it?" Micah asked with worry dripping in his voice.

"Oh, just a friend. And I bet you know him pretty darn well," I smiled.

"Tell me who now, or you will regret not telling me!" He told me with anger in his voice. Then my cell buzzed in my hand.

"**_Don't tell him! You will regret it! DON"T TELL HIM!_**

**_.:Emmett:."_**

I laughed out loud then I replied.

"**_Oh really? Or if I tell him then your butt will get kicked?_**

**_Bell"_**

I pressed send and then turned to Micah.

"Well, Buddy, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is none of your business," I told him.

"Oh it's my all fault that you get all teary-eyed for no reason," He shot back at me.

That hurt but I didn't let my face show it. "Hmmm. Let me think," I said slowly. "Yes."

"What? Are you serious? Do I need my hearing checked or did you say it is my entire fault?" He asked stupidly.

"No. You got it right. It is your fault," I murmured. Before he could answer, my phone rang.

"**_Do you need my help? I would easily give it to you for free!_**

**_.:Emmett:."_**

"**_Sure!_**

**_Bell"_**

"**_What do you want me to do?_**

**_.:Emmett:."_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N. Sorry I haven't written it in a while! It's just that people aren't giving reviews so I know that they read it! But tonight I got another one so I started writing it! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Previously, _"_What do you want me to do? .:Emmett:."_

Bella POV

I was still wondering what Micah did to Emmett, but I decided to ask later. I was thinking of what I should do, when my cell phone got a call. I looked at the caller ID but it didn't say anything. I was confused, answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

No one answered me.

"Hello?" I asked again "Is someone there?"

It was awhile before I realized that my cousin was nowhere to be found. I hung up my phone, uh oh!

No, no, no, no! He wouldn't! That little-

I stopped thinking there. My heart was rapidly pounding.

I ran to the font of the beautiful home and looked out the huge widow hidden behind the curtain. All I could think about was one thing… the car was missing from the driveway.

He left me with a bunch of vampires… all by my self… alone.

**(pretend that she knew that the Cullen's are vampires and that she is graceful! THANKS O BUNCH!)**

Dang it, I am sooooooooooooooooooooo going to kill him when I see him next.

As I thinking of ways to kill Micah, I didn't notice that someone was waving a note in front of my face.

Someone *cough Alice cough* slapped my face soft enough not to get a bruise but hard enough to get my attention.

Humph. If they thought I would be all miss-nice-gal when my "cuz" wasn't here then they where wrong by thousands!

"What do you want?" I asked rudely. Everyone looked shocked. They didn't think that I would snap at them, well their wrong… again!

"Geeze! I was just giving you a note that you cousin gave me to give to you!" Alice shot back at me. Nice comeback, I thought sarcastically.

"Fine," I paused "well are you going to give it to me?"

"Not until you say sorry!"

I mumbled something so quiet that she would have to give herself away.

"Thank you." with that she gave me the note.

I smirked, everyone was so gullible!

Rosalie snarled at Alice first, for falling for it, then me, for making the trap.

I giggled nervously when all the Cullens had their attention on me.

"How did you know?" demanded Rosalie.

"Well…" I trailed off while rubbing the back of my neck.

All of the sudden, the song "Gives You Hell" By AAR Blasted out of my phone. That could only mean one thing…

James. My ex-boyfriend, the reason why I move to France, why I have a broken heart, why I know about vamps, why I live in fear.

"Hello?" I said in a shaky voice.

All I heard on the other side of the call was a chuckle and a muffled scream. The scream was if a clothe was over the mouth, but that was not what caught my attention. No, it was the voice that caught my attention, it sounded like Micah! Oh Snickerdoodles! That vile Man has my cousin!

**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating its just that I haven't been feeling motivated that's all! If you could, would you REVIEW! **

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/ REVIEW**


End file.
